


You Shall Be My Queen!

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, Kid!Noctis, M/M, kid!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: A young prince Noctis decides that Ignis is the one. Except princes don’t marry commoners... right?





	You Shall Be My Queen!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy White Day s0mmer_annie! Here is a Kid!ignoct as requested on ignoctgiftexch :)

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to immoralcrow for being my rock and my beta :) :) :)


End file.
